


Christmas At The Black Hawk Rescue

by marvelouswritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouswritings/pseuds/marvelouswritings
Summary: Clint and Natasha have an orphanage. It's home to not only the kids but Clint and Natasha. One Christmas they bring the rest of the avengers





	Christmas At The Black Hawk Rescue

“Hey Tony. Are you and Pepper doing anything today?” Clint asked when he saw him making coffee in the kitchen while they waited for everyone else to wake up. 

“No. I think we just planned to have a quiet day. We don’t have any other family, once we open presents with the team I think that’s all we are going to do. Why? Do you have something planned, Barton?” 

“No. Just checking.” He said with a smirk. He walked away to go check on Natasha. 

“Morning Tasha.” She was standing at the bathroom sink, getting ready for today. He walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good morning Clint.” She said, giving him a kiss.

“You ready for today?” He had walked around behind her so that his head was on her shoulder and they were looking at each other in the mirror. His arms were wrapped around her stomach. 

“I’m ready. We’ve put this off for so long. They need to know.” 

“They don’t have to know. It’ll be OK if we don’t. The team, they…”

“Clint baby. It’ll be OK, Tony has had his suspicions for a while. If we tell them, it won’t be a big deal and the kids, the kids will love it. The team is going to adore the kids, we can’t keep this from them.” 

“OK Tash.” He smiled and kissed her cheek again. “We should get ready. You know the kids will be waiting for us.” 

“They always are.” 

“Paging agents Romanoff and Barton. Hello. Everyone is waiting on you.” Stark’s voice came through the overhead speakers. 

“Apparently the little ones aren’t the only ones waiting on us.” She chuckled and pulled away from him, grabbing her phone and heading up to the main floor with Clint trailing behind. 

“Nat. Do you have something you want to share with us?” Tony asked while suggestively looking at Natasha's stomach and Clint who was now standing next to Natasha.

“I'm not pregnant if that's what your asking.” Natasha snapped back at him. 

“Well I mean, you two and the, and kids and…” Tony kept stumbling over his words before Clint cut him off. 

“Tony drop it.” 

“OK sounds good. Who wants to open presents?” He asked quickly changing the subject and moving on. 

The rest of the original six looked on quietly knowing that there was something going on, but refused to interject as Bruce handed a present out to everyone. Presents were passed out and opened, thank you's were exchanged, everyone laughed and joked, messed around, teased. Natasha and Clint joined in to an extent, but everyone knew they were preoccupied with something else. 

Clint kept checking his phone, Natasha kept looking at the clock. Clint and Natasha seemed like they were late for something, like they were frazzled. They were never like that. Around the rest if their team they were always composed. They were the rock, the glue, the thing that kept them together when everything else went to hell. After everyone noticed Thor finally asked what everyone was thinking. 

“Lady Natasha what seems to have you and Barton so bothered today.” 

Natasha looks down at her phone that had just gotten a message and took a deep breath. “Nothing. Get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes. That means everyone.” Natasha announced and got up from her spot on the floor. 

They all glanced around nervously at each other. Clint followed Natasha down to the garage and the others were frozen. They didn't know what Natasha and Clint had planned for them. As they got into the elevator Steve called out to them. 

“Do we need our mission gear?” 

“No.” They replied simultaneously, which made the others even more nervous. 

Ten minutes later the six of them were in an SUV on the way to a location unknown to anyone except for Clint and Natasha. The ride was silent. Clint was driving while Natasha rode in the passenger seat, they held hands and Clint would occasionally kiss the top of Natasha's hand while he drove. The others were astonished and effectively terrified. Even though everyone had had their suspicions about Clint and Natasha being a couple, neither of them had confirmed or denied it, but it was fairly clear that they were and item. After today no one would ever have any doubts about if they were a couple again. 

After a while they stopped driving and Clint parked the car and the two of them got out, they were in a nicer part of New York, it was outside of the city and very peaceful. Natasha rolled down the windows for them and stopped before she went into a large and nondescript building. 

“Wait here. We'll be back.” She told them, not giving them anymore details. 

The others looked around as they saw the two if them go in, Clint had a giant bag filled with something as he went in. Bruce was the first to speak. 

“So does anyone else get the vibe that they are taking us here to torture and kill us, or is it just me?” 

“You aren't the only one.” Tony muttered under his breath as he checked the location on his phone and got his suit on standby. 

“You guys really think they would do that?” Steve asked. 

“I feel as though we will be in for a surprise when they return.” Thor said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah. OK Point Break. If you consider being murdered a surprise.” Tony sighed. 

When Clint and Natasha walked through the door they felt like had been brought back home. On the wall opposite the door as you walked in, you could see the words “Black Hawk Rescue.” painted across the wall. They were welcomed in by one of the staff members. 

“Clint! Natasha! You guys are here. The kids have been dying to see you. The little ones keep asking for you.” The bright young woman said as she walked with them through the hallways. They were lined with pictures of all of the kids from the orphanage, they ranged from school pictures, to soccer pictures, to pictures from their last trip to the beach or Coney Island, but in every picture the kids smiled, they looked happy. 

Natasha smiled as she looked at the pictures, she helped the staff update them every so often. She always loved getting unexpected pictures of the kids sent to her at work. 

“Nicole. Is the tree set up in the family room so I can go set the kids presents down?” Clint asked her. 

“Yeah of course, I'll go help you. Nat you might want to go check on Alina. She hasn't come out of her room yet today, you know she struggles at Christmas time. She hasn't let anyone other than Lily in her room.” The woman, Nicole, suggested as she pointed down the hallway. 

Natasha nodded and smiled sadly. Alina was one of the older kids in the orphanage, her last foster home before coming here had kicked her out during the holidays two years ago and she still hadn't recovered. Natasha knocked on the door softly. 

“Nicole. I don't want anyone coming in. Please just leave me alone!” The twelve year old girl shouted from the other side of the door and Natasha could hear the tears she was holding back. 

“Alina. It's me. Nat. Can I come in? I just want to check on you.” She asked softly. Before Natasha could step back the door was opened and Alina was crying into Natasha's arms. 

“Aunty Nat! You came.” She sobbed into Natasha while refusing to let go of her. 

“Of course I did. I wasn't going to not come on Christmas. Its tradition. Hey it's OK. I'm here now, so is Clint.” Natasha said with her arms wrapped around the girl. 

“I'm sorry.” She said quickly composing herself and detaching herself from Natasha, acting like it never happened. 

“Alina you have nothing to be sorry for. I've got a surprise waiting for you out in the car so I have to go get it. Can you go wait with all of the others? Clint is there.” Natasha asked softly as she wiped away the girl's tears. 

The girl nodded quickly and turned to head towards the playroom where the kids were waiting with Clint. Natasha turned back towards the entrance to go get the guys from the car. 

When she returned the others had gotten out of the car and were standing next to it waiting. Natasha saw them and smirked, she knew they wouldn't be able to stay in the car for ten minutes. 

“Come on boys. I've got a surprise for you.” Natasha called to them as she opened the door for them to come in. The four piled through the doors and turned around to see the inside. 

To them it was warm, cozy, and welcoming. It was bright and cheerful, it looked a home. They saw the wall naming the place as they walked in and turned to see what would be considered a front desk. Behind the desk was pictures of the orphanage kids that had been adopted with their families and a picture of Clint and Natasha standing together behind a bunch of kids. 

“Nat. What the hell is this place?” Bruce asked examining everything he could see. 

“You'll see.” 

The Avengers were thoroughly complexed by the sight before them to say the least. They followed Natasha through the picture lined hallways to the family room where the Christmas tree and gifts were set up. Natasha lined the boys up and opened the door to the playroom where all the other kids were waiting. All of them had blindfolds on as Clint led them into the room by holding the littlest that could walk hand and the rest creating a chain as they walked hand in hand into the room. Clint got them all to sit down and Natasha announced her presence for the first time. 

“OK guys. You can take off your blindfolds now.” She said to them and before she could finish, one of the little girls around four ripped off her blindfold and jumped into her arms. 

“Aunty Nat your back!” She yelled while Natasha lifted her onto her hip and the others finished taking off their blindfolds. 

“Yeah I am Vivian. And look who me and your Uncle Clint brought.” Natasha said with a smile as she looked over at the other Avengers and to the kids who were all too stunned to move. 

“Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor. These are me and Clint’s other family. Guys. Meet the Avengers.” She said to both the kids and Avengers at the same time. 

Everyone stared at each other in silence, the kids didn't move, neither did the Avengers. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Tony was the first to move kneeling down to a little boy around five who was staring up at him like he was an actual God. 

“Hey there little buddy. My name is Tony. What's your name?” He asked him quietly. 

The little boy wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, bringing him into a hug. Tony stopped in surprise for a moment and then hugged the kid back immediately. After that the chaos broke out. All of the kids rushed forward at once, asking questions and talking to all of the Avengers at the same time. 

Clint and Natasha breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the pure joy on both the kids and Avengers faces. Natasha set Vivian down so she could go meet Thor, he was her favorite avenger other than Aunty Nat and Uncle Clint. Clint walked over to her and smiled, hugging her from the side. 

“Guys. Your presents are under the tree, you can grab them if you want.” Clint called out to everyone but he was barely acknowledged. 

Thor was now sitting on the floor with some of the kids telling them stories about Asgard and the nine realms. The kids would ask questions and he would answer them giving the kids his undivided attention when they asked. Tony was laying on the floor playing with a group of boys, they were playing with trains and Tony was trying to modify them so that they would roll on the tracks without the kids pushing them. 

Bruce was helping some of the younger ones open their presents one of them sat in his lap while the others sat next to him. None of the kids were afraid of him, or cared that he was the Hulk, they liked him because he was nice and kind to them. Steve was playing around with some of the kids and found a wiffle ball and bat. He noticed that there was a nice backyard outside and had gone outside to play stickball with them, once they had their coats on. 

Natasha and Clint watched and smiled. They loved seeing the kids and their teammates so happy. Most of the staff had left to spend time with their families on Christmas after Clint and Natasha had gotten their, but Nicole had stayed and called out to Natasha after a while. 

“Nat! Your dad and sister are here!” She announced as Fury and Maria came around the corner with their arms full of presents. 

“Grandpa Fury!” Alina shouted and ran into his arms as soon as he set down the presents by the tree. 

“Hey there Alina. Did you finish that painting you were working on the last time I was here?” He asked her. 

“Shhhh! That was supposed to be a surprise for Aunty Nat and Uncle Clint.” She whispered with a smile on her face. 

Natasha and Clint only smiled and hugged Maria. “I didn’t think you two would be here today. Something about S.H.I.E.L.D almost falling apart if I remember correctly.” Clint said with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

“We finished earlier than expected. Where’s my little buddy? I don’t see James anywhere.” She asked with a smile. 

“James fell asleep a little while ago, I put him down for a nap.” Natasha said as she picked up a toddler who was vying for her attention. 

“Oh. Well then I’ll go get the kids who are outside with Steve, I want the kids to open the rest of their presents before the rest of the little ones fall asleep.” Clint said as he pushed the poof of curly hair out of the face of the little girl who was in Natasha’s arms. 

“I see you brought the guys for Christmas.” Maria said gesturing to the guys who were playing with various kids. 

“They needed to know.” Natasha said with a smile, she watched her teammates and saw how happy they were, she knew this was going to become a regular thing. 

“Are you and Clint official now?” 

“Considering he gave me this last night, I figured we might as well tell everyone else.” Natasha said handing Maria the engagement ring from her pocket that Clint had given her.

“What? Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me right after it happened?” Maria asked as she examined Natasha’s ring. 

“We got a little busy. Plus I didn’t want to distract you guys from saving S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

Maria only rolled her eyes and sighed. “I would have made time. Congratulations Nat.” 

“Aunty Nat. Are you going to marry Uncle Clint?” The little girl asked as her eyelids drooped. 

“Yes your Aunty Nat is. He asked her to marry him last night.” Maria interjected before Natasha could. 

“OK.” She said as she nodded off to sleep in Natasha’s arms. 

“God you look like a mom right now.” Tony said from the other side of the room when he finally took the time to looks over at Natasha and Maria. 

“Shut up Tony.” Natasha said with a laugh as Maria slipped the ring into Natasha’s back pocket. 

“You do kinda look like a mom Nat.” Bruce said as he laid on the floor playing with a group of the younger ones. 

“Whatever. Let me go get Clint and Steve. Maria can you take her please?” Natasha asked as she handed the sleeping girl to Maria.

Natasha opened the backdoor to find that the game of stickball had been abandoned for a snowball fight and was smacked in the face with a snowball thrown by Steve. Everyone froze including those who were watching from inside. Natasha only smiled and wiped the snow from her face. 

“You guys it's time to open presents. Come in and get warm, I don’t want any of you catching colds.” Natasha said opening the door and all of the kids rushed in. Clint stopped at the door and gave her a kiss before she pushed in through the door. Steve stopped at the door and didn’t know what to do. 

“Don’t worry about it Cap. I’m going to get you back for that.” She said with a smirk. She walked through the door and he followed her inside. 

All of the kids were sitting on the floor passing out presents to each other Maria had set down the little girl that Natasha was holding earlier and was now holding the little boy named James, who she adored.

Natasha sat on the couch next to Clint their hands intertwined, she had somehow managed to slip the ring on without anyone other than Fury noticing. He only smirked, Clint had asked him for his permission a week ago and he was happy that Clint had finally done it. 

The kids opened their presents and loved everything they received. Every once in a while the kids would bring a present over to show one of the other Avengers. All of them gave the kids attention and loved that the kids wanted to show them things. They felt at home with the kids, they felt loved, and they realized just how much they meant to the world. 

They were together, they were at home, they were loved.


End file.
